creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stacell
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Are You Still There? page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lil' Miss Rarity (talk) 17:57, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello :) I left my feedback to your story "My Father's Box" in the comments section of the page, just now. Read it, and let me know if it was useful to you! :) - CrashingCymbal (talk)22:20, July 7, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. "Shock ending" is no longer a viable category due to its overuse on a number of stories. :No problem, the category just became too problematic because everyone was tagging their stories with it. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:05, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Fotos Go to edit My Father's Box and on the right side of the page, there should be a section marked under "Add features and media". From there click on the photo icon and upload your photo or search for something on the wiki. Easy peasy. If you are still having issues, link me the photo and I can upload it, but it is an important thing to learn if you want to write more stories on this wiki. Luck. :Ayup. Let me know if you need any more help. (Although I am starting up a new job this week so I'll probably only be active in the morning and evening, just for reference.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:45, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Fotos Typically you add photos to your own story, but you can also add photos to other user's stories that aren't your own as long as they fit the tone and atmosphere of the story. (id est: Don't upload a MLP picture to a story that has nothing to do with MLP.) That being said, other users/the author can remove the photo if they feel it isn't in keeping with the story or don't want a photo in their story. There are quite a lot of photos on here to choose from, but you can also upload new ones from your computer. (As I did with my story I.C.U.) However crime scene photos, gory, pornographic, or photos with objectionable/offensive content will be taken down and you will be banned for a couple of days... So use common sense. To add a photo, you just select edit and on the right select photo or add multimedia (and then add photo) Lemme know if there is anything else I can do to help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:12, August 3, 2014 (UTC) (B)admin Trust me, if you look over some of the messages I've received, you might be singing a different song. Anyways, I would say if you sent a message to any of the other admins, they'd also be just as willing to help. We really try to be as helpful as possible. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:32, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Also, the interview is now up in the Staff Blogs. Take a look :) Mystreve (talk) 15:41, August 4, 2014 (UTC)